The Melancholy of Kyonko Kyoko Izumi
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Kyon's cousin, Kyoko nicknamed Kyonko enrolls in North High Public school and tries to make a FEW changes to the SOS Brigade...and becomes Koizumi Itsuki's romantic interest in the process...? Read now and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Melancholy of Kyonko(Kyoko) Izumi

A Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu Fanfic

By: Ichi Okazaki

**D****isclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN SUZUMIYA HARUHI **

**NO YUUTSU **

**OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**ALL COPYRIGHT**

**GOES TO**

**NAGARU TANIGAWA **

**FOR CREATING **

**THIS MARVELOUS SERIES.**

**Note****: **

**Kyonko is a fanmade genderswap equivalent of Kyon (The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya)**

**In this story she is Kyon's cousin blessed with psychic powers. **

**Please go easy on me! This is my first Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu fic, and **_**probably **_**the last. **

**I have written this **_**way **_**before I wrote the Kuroshitsuji fic "His Master, In Love". I'd have to say that this is pretty good for my first shot at a Suzumiya Haruhi fic...for those who are eagerly awaiting the conclusion of the sequel to my Kuro fic, sorry to disappoint you! (If you're also a Haruhi fan, try checking this out first...)**

**"His Master, Making A Choice" still isn't going too well...I have made many attempts to finish it. And yet, I kept on failing. I AM TOTALLY ASHAMED to tell you this...but it's totally going on hiatus for quite a long, long while. **

**Anyway, please just sit back and content yourself with this...**

**-Ichi Okazaki, a Fruitless Effort-maker :(**

**CHAPTER ONE: ...just another mysterious transfer student...**

Today is an ordinary day once again here in North High Public school.

When I say ordinary, you probably already know what I mean, don't you...?

Yes, today was another ordinary but extraordinary day. Confused? Well, you should know that with Suzumiya Haruhi, no day could ever be ordinary...the type of ordinary that is really plain. Oh, all right, I'm dragging on

here. By now the writer should have thought of some dialogue...

[**DIALOGUE...STILL BEING THOUGHT ABOUT...**]

"Kyon, I'm bored."

As always, you are bored, Haruhi. I know you too well already. Not to mention, it's sweltering today...I wonder if Asahina-san could manage to wear the usual...?

"Hey, Kyon. Those things you told me about time-travelers, aliens, and espers. How, where, and when did you find all that stuff out?" Haruhi asked, staring out the window. Obviously she wouldn't stop questioning me if I didn't give her a good answer...

Okay, so I was dumbfounded and speechless. The internet? No, she'd just about searched every website in existence recently. Library book? No, Haruhi knows very well that I never even dared to take a step into our school library (but Nagato had brought me there once, to help her check out a very thick book about the galaxy and its hidden wonders...feeling homesick, perhaps...?)

"Driiiiiinnnnngggggg..."

Crap- It's the school bell. Oh well, Haruhi probably didn't expect an answer anyway...

The homeroom teacher came in, along with a girl with dark brown hair and...a striking resemblance to me. No, wait...could it be...?

"Okay, now, Miss...please introduce yourself before you take your seat." the teacher said, as the girl smoothed her skirt. Could she really be...?

"My name is Izumi Kyonko. I will be your new classmate for the new school year. Nice to m-meet you and I hope we could be good friends." the girl said in a determined tone. Oh, she's just my essentric cousin Kyonko who, in a way, is very much like Haruhi...

"She's a cool type." Haruhi piped up from behind me. If only you knew...that she really wasn't.

"Okay, Miss Izumi. Please take your seat beside your cousin, Kyon-kun, and Suzumiya Haruhi. You three could get along."

I wasn't expecting that, Sensei! Did you actually accept _her _in your class? And besides...how did you know we were related...?

"Kyaaa...that AA+ is your cousin, Kyon? Damn, if only she wasn't, I would've-" Taniguchi piped up. I cut him short, replying, "You're free to hit on- no, I mean...I give you permission." Taniguchi smiled from ear to ear...and saw Sensei's killer glare, making him sit still.

"Cousin Kyon! Long time no see, nyaaa!" Kyonko cried, running over to me and givng me a bone-breaking embrace. The "nyaaa" is her favorite way to make herself interesting- she loves cats and always acts like one. But right now...I am running out of...of...oxygen...! Kyonko, if you don't let go, I'll-

The whole class, including Haruhi, were shaking with laughter. I felt my face going red as Kyonko finally let go and sat on her designated seat. She was still grinning at me.

"Another mysterious transfer student...even if she didn't transfer at the middle of the year. Maybe she didn't like the people in her old school. After all it's only the first week of our second year...ooooh...this is getting sooo exciting!" Haruhi said, her eyes glimmering. I sighed as I watched Kyonko take out a piece of writing paper and scribbled, "Me and My Cousin" in huge Old English letters on top of it...

...I just know that this is another day, with just another mysterious transfer student who will bring many more possible ideas to Haruhi's extraordinary thoughtful brain...

**This marks the end of Chapter One. Feeling that this fic is OOC, anyone? It took me two weeks to finish this one. Not bad...probably. For "His Master, Making a Choice", I would take more than that, since it's been left alone for a month or two now. Arghhh... :(**

**For those who love Kyonko, please do not get offended, for as this fic unravels, she would be partnered with Itsuki Koizumi. Since Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu has a serious LACK, and I mean **_**lack,**_** of bishounens or even average looking guys, what choice do I have? (I have a personal attachment to Koizumi...I love him to BITS! XD)**

**Next chapter please!**

**-Ichi Okazaki - Needs More Effort - AND HELP.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Melancholy Of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

A Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu fic

The SECOND Chapter

By: Ichi Okazaki

**CHAPTER TWO:...Me and My Cousin...**

"Hey, everyone!" Haruhi cried once again as she banged open the door of the SOS Brigade's door, like always, with a huge mischievous grin on her face. For once she forgot about harassing Mikuru-chan...

"Let me introduce to you a new club member, Izumi Kyonko! Go ahead, new member! Meet your brigade mates #1, #2, #3, #4...and incidentally, you're the fifth! Together with me as Chief, we make six brigade members all set to hunt for aliens, espers, and time-travelers...and have fun with them! Now, you don't have to ask me what the club does. Right, Kyon?"

I nodded enthusiastically, trying to make Haruhi calmer. Koizumi, as I noticed, was staring at Kyonko way too intently for his normal stares. Nagato still remained silent as she read yet another galaxy book, and Mikuru-chan was hiding behind my chair in case Haruhi remembered to harass her again. Kyonko, however, looked way more confident than before. Why was that?

"Suzumiya Haruhi. You're this club- no, SOS Brigade's- chief, aren't you?" Kyonko asked, with that determined tone she used in her introduction earlier. I sensed that something weird was going to be said...

"Yes, as I have already told you, Number 5. Now, why?" Haruhi replied. She probably sensed it too...

"Then I'll run for Brigade Chief. I repeat, I want the position of Brigade Chief, Suzumiya Haruhi. Give it up." Kyonko replied, determined to make Haruhi surrender. Obviously she didn't know how Haruhi really was...

Haruhi stayed silent for a few seconds, and said in between laughs, "Ahahaha! You? The B-Brigade...Ch-chief? Ahahaha...ha ha ha ha! Impossible! I won't relinquish the position, Kyon's cousin. No way! Ahahaha...ha..."

Kyonko seemed to have given up. Then she replied, "Nah, I was just testing you! I never wanted that position, Chief. Cousin Kyon said you were the most stubborn girl in the world...so I decided to see for myself if he was correct. Seemed like he was! Hahahaha..."

Koizumi started laughing as well. "Boy, Kyonko-chan, I thought you were serious just for a second...it turns out no one could beat that position off Suzumiya-san..."

"Itsuki Koizumi. Second Deputy Chief of the SOS brigade. A mysterious transfer student who transferred to this school in the middle of last year's term. Since then he had become a member of this club...and eye candy for all the girls, I bet. You're not that bad-looking for a boy your age..." Kyonko replied, eyeing Koizumi like he was a piece of chocolate. Koizumi only smiled. He probably liked being praised...or was it something else?

"All right, all right! Enough talk! Where's Mikuru-chan? Come on out from behind Kyon, you! This time you'll be a waitress! A lolita-like, glasses-wearing waitress! Yuki, lemme borrow your glasses..." Haruhi fussed, as Mikuru tried desperately to send all three of us an SOS call by flashing us her look of fear, along with the tears.

Kyonko looked outraged. Koizumi immediately walked out of the room, and I followed suit. Another Mikuru-chan live clothes changing session...sigh...when will this ever end?

My reverie was cut short when I suddenly heard Kyonko shout above Haruhi's feudal voice and Mikuru's cries of fear and resistance, "Suzumiya-san! Will you cut that out? Can't you see that Asahina's capable of undressing herself? I said...cut it out!"

Haruhi, of course, wouldn't let herself get stepped on by this newbie. "You cut it out! Do you talk to the brigade chief like that? I have the right to decide how I wanna treat my mascot! Now move over! Mikuru-chan..."

"Eeeeehhh! Suzumiya-saaannn...pleeeasee...stop! No! I can undress myself...No~!" Mikuru's resounding cries sounded louder now that someone was defending her.

"Suzumiya! That's enough! One more move and I'm telling the principal! Get off her!"

"No, I won't until Mikuru wears this! You get out of my way!"

"Mikuru's a high schooler! She doesn't need you undressing her!"

"Yes she does! Now, Mikuru..."

"Iaaaaaaa!"

"No she doesn't! I said get off her!"

"Sounds like they're having lots of fun in there." Koizumi said, chuckling. There wasn't anything funny, you bastard!

I shook my head and left to go home. I didn't want Kyonko to catch up with me. As Koizumi waved goodbye with the usual vacant look on his face, I suddenly felt that with Kyonko around, nothing would ever be the same again...

When I got home, my sister was with a bunch of friends from school. She was serving tea to them in a maid-like manner. It somewhat reminded me of Mikuru. I wonder if Kyonko had been able to stop Haruhi...and if Mikuru had gotten away from Haruhi, the evil feudal costume lord...

Oh yeah, come to think of it, Koizumi had revealed to me that he was an esper. Mikuru had also told me about her being a time-traveler from the future. And Nagato...well, she told me that in simple words, she could be referred to as an alien. I wonder...if Kyonko was actually a supernatural being as well...

Nah, I had first met her when we were in kindergarten. Actually, her real name was Kyoko Izumi. But since we became so close to each other (get this, she even began referring to me as her boyfriend), she was renamed "Kyonko" after me. Hah. You can laugh. And besides, she hasn't shown me any proof of being anything supernatural all these years. And...she actually liked being renamed Kyonko so much she began using it as her real name...

"Heeeyyyy! Kyon onii-san! So you had went home ahead of me...geez..." Kyonko suddenly piped up, making me jump slightly. Wow. She had gotten used to the hike on her first day, apparently, judging from how fast she caught up with me.

My sister seemed unaffected by Kyonko's presence, though. She and her friends just kept on laughing like they heard nothing. I didn't want to have a long conversation right now, so I went straight to my room. There I found a futon laid out on the floor, along with two bags...a pink one and a blue one. No, wait one second...she was staying in my house? In my room? What did my mother and father say about this?

"Oh, sorry, cuz, but since you don't have guest rooms, your folks decided to let me sleep here. All right! Time to unpack my stuff! You don't mind, don't you?" Kyonko cried, her eyes sparkling with joy and her cheeks flushed. Seems like she had grown out of the boyfriend thing. She acted more romantically towards me in the past, making me home-made bentos and stuff. She learned how to cook at a very young age for that very reason. Well...guess she's all cured. Or was she?

"Umm...Kyoko?" I asked, trying out her real name. I wonder if she still remembered that it was her real name...

"Call me Kyonko, cuz. Now, what is it? C'mon, c'mon...tell me!" Kyonko replied, moving closer towards my bed.

"Um...why is it that you're here, anyway? I thought your family decided to move to Kyoto a few years ago..."

"Huh? What a silly quessie. Of course, high school has to be spent with the people you adore...otherwise it'll be a real waste!"

"Didn't you have any friends in Kyoto? I'd heard that people there were very friendly..."

"Huh? Of course not! I'm bad with strangers. And besides, you're the only real friend I had, cuz..." Kyonko was now smiling at me so brightly, I felt like I was melting. Crap...she was turning me on...ugh!

"Okay then. Now start unpacking before this conversation gets too long." I replied, ending the talk.

Kyonko obediently unpacked. First she brought out a stack of manga. Then a pack of writing paper, pencils, pens, colored pencils, colored markers, watercolor, a box of chocolates, a stuffed frog, and an Ipod mini. Who knew that Kyoko turned into an artist? And those were the contents of the blue bag (which had a Bonta-kun of Full Metal Panic keychain). The pink one (with a Sgt. Keroro keychain), I figured, probably contained clothes.

"Say, Cuz, what time do you get dinner 'round this joint?" Kyonko asked, eyeing my bedroom window. I hadn't noticed that rain was falling...

I didn't answer, for that was uncertain around here. Instead I stared at the piece of paper on top of her stack of writing paper.

I saw that the Old English lettering for "Me and My Cousin" was done. Or maybe it was something she did before she came? Below was an illustration of me and her walking to school together. It was very much a work of art done by a professional artist...

**- keep moving forward.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Melancholy of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

The THIRD Chapter

By: Ichi Okazaki

**CHAPTER THREE:...Kyoko(Kyonko)'s Melancholy...and Koizumi's First Love...**

Apparently, if you were a healthy high school boy with a high school girl sleeping in your bedroom, you'd be uneasy, wouldn't you?

I was unable to sleep the whole night. I was too busy staring at Kyoko's illustration. Guess all people had their talents. The lettering was perfect. The drawing itself was flawless, like it was actually a picture shot by a camera. But no, Kyoko drew this on her own. I couldn't help but admire my mysterious cousin...

Or maybe I shouldn't have. Can you believe that Kyoko actually sleepwalks and sleeptalks? She walked straight out of the bedroom and turned on our television so loudly, my parents, sister, and I all became deaf for an instant. My mother was laughing so hard, and my father was shocked to find out Kyoko was actually sound asleep. My little sister was very infuriated, however. I myself was, but not as much as her.

When we finally managed to walk Kyoko back to the futon in my bedroom, it was 2:57 a.m. I lied down on my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but I was wide awake and couldn't stop walking around, then I read some of Kyoko's manga. She was a Sgt. Keroro and Full Metal Panic otaku, and I saw unpacked anime magazines in her bag. Her manga was pretty interesting, even though I thought that Sgt. Keroro was very stupid until Nagato revealed herself to me. Aliens and alien frogs...what nonsense. No, right now it was just as true as the daily news...

The next morning, my eyes were drooping every second, and I stumbled on my way to the bathroom. But Kyoko was all rise and shine, and her eyes were as bright as the sun. My family had the same problem as me. We were all sleepy-eyed and completely sleep-deprived. We all envied her for being so resilient...

Classes began in the same way. But didn't I just say that with Kyoko a.k.a Kyonko around, nothing was ever going to be the same ever again?

Yeah, there really was something different about her. She never listened, yet she seemed to know exactly what the teachers had in mind, and she knew what they could ask her, and the answers. It's like she could _read minds..._

Lunch, of course, was spent in the clubroom. Haruhi wasn't around, so everything was quite peaceful. But today I don't care about her. The brigade was usually out of things to do, but it was better than having Haruhi thinking of strange ideas to liven us up.

Kyonko, apparently, really loved to draw. She had a stack of writing paper and was filling them all with amazing illustrations. Koizumi was staring too intently at Kyoko again. Mikuru was in her waitress costume, fearing that Haruhi might come and harass her, for she was only staring at the door. I was staring at the pictures of Mikuru in knockout poses in the computer (that Haruhi was about to post online) with little interest. I still thought something was mysterious, _really mysterious_, about my cousin.

Nagato got up all of a sudden, surprising everyone in the room. Another mysterious girl...

To my surprise, Nagato went over to Kyoko, making Kyoko look afraid. Obviously she was scared of Nagato...

"You have been hiding something all this time." Nagato firmly remarked, staring straight at Kyoko's worried face.

"W-what are you talking about...?" Kyoko asked, with a tone of fear in her voice.

"You release different data from the people in this room. What are you?" Nagato asked, firmly yet again.

"You are Yuki Nagato, right? Who knew you were so crazy?" Kyoko replied, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I am within the normal degree of sanity. Just tell me what you are hiding and I will let you go." Nagato asked yet again. She really wasn't giving up...

"Oh...all right. Enough with pretending to know nothing about the supernatural. Let me introduce myself properly to you all. I am Kyoko Izumi a.k.a. Kyonko. I am, as you probably all know, a second year high schooler like the rest. Or maybe I should say _unlike_ the rest? I am actually a psychic being who only realized her powers when she came to Kyoto. You look so surprised, cousin Kyon..." Kyoko said, in a tone that sounded exactly like Nagato's. I was pretty much surprised, but maybe it was to be expected. After all, she joined the club of the supernatural...

Kyoko went on. "I was actually sent here by some psychic organization to observe the cause of the time quake three years ago and why the cause seemed to be causing quite a stir in this particular town, why supernatural beings all became friends in this very town on a very particular place. Haruhi Suzumiya is quite the extraordinary being. Even Itsuki Koizumi, the esper who realized his power three years ago, Yuki Nagato, the artificial human interface sent by the Data Overmind, and Mikuru Asahina, the time-traveling cutie from the future...all of them think the same."

I decided to interrupt. "Um, Kyoko, about all this...how do you know them?"

Kyoko replied casually, "Call me Kyonko, cuz...but I'll tell you. You see, psychics like me specialize in the minds of beings like you. In simpler words, we can read minds, and because of this, we can research even the events that have happened without our knowledge from the signals that beings' minds can send. You get what I mean, don't you? That particular organization is very curious about all the events that have been connected to Suzumiya Haruhi. While she is unaware of it, she had caused quite a stir both for ordinary humans and extraordinary humans by making the unexpected take place. Which is why all of us are here right now, all grouped together in the SOS brigade."

Kyoko seemed to notice the silence that followed. I was staring at her open-mouthed. So she really wasn't just a normal artist...

"Ahahahaha...you guys just pretend that I didn't say anything, alright?" Kyoko said, breaking the silence. Koizumi smiled wider, Yuki went back to her seat by the window, Mikuru laughed lightly, and I was laughing along too.

What a way to spend the lunch hour...

After classes had ended, as always, I proceeded to the club room feeling like my feet were made of lead. I slowly opened the door to the literary club's (no, SOS brigade's) room...

...and you would hardly believe what I saw.

Kyoko? My eccentric, silly psychic cousin? She had her eyes closed...and she was being _kissed _by someone. Huh? Some guy had hit on my cousin? I looked closer. The guy looked utterly familiar...then both of them realized I was eavesdropping, and turned to face me with looks of embarrassment...

I stared open-mouthed at the guy, hardly able to believe it...Kyoko's boyfriend...was _Koizumi...?_


	4. Chapter 4

The Melancholy Of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

The FOURTH Chapter

By: Ichi Okazaki

**CHAPTER FOUR:...The Confessions of a Teenage Esper...(Just a Cheap Imitation)..."By: Kyon-kun"**

"K-K-Kyon...onii-san! W-why a-are y-you h-here...? Ahhhh! So you saw? Just pretend you didn't see anything...please!" Kyonko begged, bowing down to me in respect.

I started to feel a bit of embarrassment, having seen this weird situation and having to keep it secret.

"Koizumi...you can actually fall in love?" I asked, dumbfounded. Koizumi looked vacant, as always. And he was always smiling...even in this situation. Then, very slowly, he nodded. And then gestured, "Let's talk outside," by pointing to the door.

"Koizumi-kun...is it really okay that onii-san knows?" Kyoko asked warily, blushing even redder. Koizumi nodded again. Kyoko's face glowed with happiness...what the heck is all this...?

Me and Koizumi went outside, leaving a contented, happy and bubbly Kyoko inside the room. As soon as we reached the school's rooftop, Koizumi spoke up first.

"You probably already knew from the beginning, didn't you?" he asked, still smiling.

"Knew what, Koizumi?" I replied. I guess he was going to say another confusing metaphor...

"I have an incurable desire for your cousin Kyoko...let's just say it simply: Yes, I can fall in love." Koizumi replied, his face suddenly becoming more serious. He really was in love...or was he?

"I admit, as her cousin, I want you to take care of her. And I don't have any objections to your relationship. But I don't want you breaking her heart either..." I said, trying to get Koizumi to say why he was in love with Kyoko. I badly wanted to know...

"You can say that because you have the right to. Don't you even worry. I'm not like all the men in the world...your cousin will be very well taken care of." Koizumi replied, smiling yet again. This wasn't Koizumi. Or should I say, _not the Koizumi that I knew?_

"K-Koizumi-kun...you really are that serious about me...right?" Koizumi and I were slightly surprised, for we never noticed that Kyoko had been eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Yes, he is. Now, Kyoko, take care of yourself well, alright? I leave you in Koizumi's hands." I answered for the speechless Koizumi, who was blushing deeply. Man, he is in love...I just figured it out.

"Kyon-nii...you sound like you're going reaalllyy far away! I will, really...fumoffu! Sayonara! Arigato gozaimasu..." Kyoko replied happily, and wrapped herself around Koizumi. I could tell Koizumi was enjoying the feeling of Kyoko's almost Mikuru-like chest pressing against him...which Kyoko seemed unaware of.

I turned around to head towards home with a heavy heart. Kyoko was too immature for a relationship. _Very immature._ I could see her and Koizumi having a classy date at a fancy restaurant, and Kyoko will ruin the classy atmosphere with her child-like actions...but Koizumi will not even notice...I figured I might really envy them.

I just wonder if I did the right thing...


	5. Chapter 5

The Melancholy Of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

The FIFTH Chapter

By: Ichi Okazaki

**CHAPTER FIVE:...Sweet Love, secret affairs...and Koizumi's "other" self...**

I can't believe what a fool I am!

Yeah, tomorrow is Saturday, but still...I'm highly fussed about Kyoko. She hasn't come home yet...just what the heck is she and Koizumi up to? What were they thinking? What if Kyoko's parents try to find out how she's doing? Or my parents unexpectedly come back from their business trips? Or if my lousy and pesky younger sister asks me where she was?

So I had decided to head over to Koizumi's home. That was the only place I could think of, but surely Koizumi hadn't taken Kyoko home like they were some married couple?

Come to think of it, I had another problem.

_Where was Koizumi's home?_ Since he was an esper, did he even have one?

Did I really have to worry about that? I really don't have a clue where his house was...but anyway I went out on my new bike (the old one got confiscated for illegal parking...) and speeded through roads, trying to find out where Koizumi's home was.

I was speeding too much, I guess. I suddenly had to stop, for I almost bumped into Nagato, who was heading down the road with an armload of books.

"N-Nagato!" I panted, wiping sweat off my forehead. "H-Have you s-seen...wh-where K-Koizu...mi's home w-was...?"

Nagato nodded, then pointed to the house beside me. I read the nameplate. She was right...it said "Itsuki" on it. Why didn't I notice?

"T-Thank you, Nagato..." I said, completely embarrassed. As I went through the gate, Nagato muttered, "You will discover that someone you thought you knew well isn't exactly who you thought he was," and walked away, tilting to one side due to the weight of the books. Sorry, Nagato, I have no time to help...I have a very important issue to solve.

So I went through the gate, with a feeling that something wrong was happening. From the sight of the yard, Koizumi could be seen as a very neat guy. Is he living here on his own or with some of his esper friends? But if he was, Kyoko would be safer...and the house would be noisier. Shivers went up my skin as a cold wind blew. Why was I so worried about Kyoko? It's ten in the evening, or so my digital watch told me. I had to go home before something...unexplainable happened to me. Ghosts? A rare sight...and to think that in my everyday life, I was dealing with abnormal beings...

I didn't bother to call out. I was too scared, I admit. So I just went straight through the unlocked door and turned on the light. Then I practically cried out.

Koizumi was smiling right in front of me. Hey, anyone would get a shock if you turned on the light in your house and saw someone standing in front of you! I stared at him, trying to regain my senses. I completely forgot about Kyoko for a minute there. Koizumi's smile tonight was different. Not the usual vacant one...it looked as if he was completely proud about something.

"I knew you were coming, worried about Kyoko-chan. She's alright. I told you she would be well taken care of..." Koizumi said, then headed straight into a room. I followed him anxiously. As Koizumi turned on the light, I got another vivid shock.

Kyoko was reading a novel on the bed...covered with a blanket. One glance and I could tell what happened...for Kyoko noticed me and gave a sharp cry of fear.

I was completely freaked out. Imagine, Koizumi, the so-called Guy of the group..._made love with my cousin?_ Of course this was the normal reaction...

"K-Kyon...onii-san! I-I-I- could explain! P-P-Please keep this a secret from Mom, Dad, your parents, your sister...and everyone else in the SOS brigade!...I ...I'm begging you..." Kyoko cried, stuttering and trying to cover herself up even more. Tears were falling from her eyes. Had Koizumi _raped _her or just simply forced her to do...?

"K-Koizumi! Wh-what actually happened between you and Kyoko? I swear I won't tell anyone..." I spoke out, hardly able to believe the scene and situation that I got myself into-_again._ Now I was stuck with two secrets...both from Koizumi and Kyoko's couple.

"Oh, so I figured you'd know...um, you see, Kyon, I am really human to have been able to act like that. Your cousin here showed me that. I had been pretty inhuman for a few years..." Koizumi replied, still smiling his same sickening old smile which almost never left his face. How was I supposed to beat up a guy who is so pure and innocent and acts like he could never resort to violence? What if something were to happen to Kyoko and I, her cousin/guardian, will have to take responsibility for it...?

"Koizumi, I guess you had made up your mind about my cousin, haven't you?" That was all I could say. My mouth was getting drier by the second, and I had a frightening feeling that something hard to accept will happen to Kyoko. My body started shaking...and I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. I really was scared to death...I realized that as soon as I blacked out. Koizumi's concern was nothing to me...all I knew was that I had to protect Kyoko, no matter what the risk...


	6. Chapter 6

The Melancholy Of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

Chapter 6

By: Ichi Okazaki

**CHAPTER SIX:...Kyoko's Goodbye to Sweet Love...and Koizumi's Melancholy...**

"Kyon. Hey, Kyon! Get your butt off my chair!"

Who was that shouting at me? Take a guess. If you guessed Haruhi, you're very much right. I could recoginize that voice from a mile away. I hadn't realized I had been dozing in the Brigade Chief's chair, with the computer turned on and the desktop showing the window for the folder of Asahina's knock-out lolita photos. Strangely enough, I didn't have any interest in them today...

"Ooooh...so maids do turn you on, Kyon-pyon...if you want more Asahina photos, you're gonna have to lick my feet for them. So if you don't wanna do that...get off my desk! Now! Do it in 5 seconds!" Haruhi yelled, smacking my head with a rolled-up copy of the new SOS brigade magazine/(photo collection of Mikuru in more lolita photos).

"Okay, okay, chief. I'm doing it." I said, relucantly getting off Haruhi's comfortable new seat. It was a sofa for one, actually. It was made of leather, and it was like those chairs you see in detective movies. I had to carry that damned chair all the way from Akihabara to North High (and even in the train!) Geez, Haruhi, if you wanted a new seat, you could've given your members some too...

Koizumi, however, was still the same. Always smiling and asking me if I want to play almost every type of board game ever made. Usually I declined, so he would end up playing with Kyoko. During the games, I noticed that he and Kyoko would exchange knowing glances, and they kept on laughing lightheartedly. It was obvious that Koizumi wanted to keep his relationship with my cousin a secret from the SOS brigade so badly.

Nagato was still reading books without a care in the world. Mikuru had been absent for three days now, and I was left standing wondering what to do or what to say. Today Koizumi and Kyoko were playing Chinese checkers, and Kyoko was really losing. But I guess it doesn't matter to her. Anyway, I went over to Kyoko and decided to start talking to her.

"Hey, cuz, when is your departure?" Those words were all I could say. I was beginning to feel unwell again. But I had to get an answer this time...

"Why are you asking that? You know perfectly well that I'll be staying here for a whole school year. Or maybe for a lifetime, or until the psychics call me for a different mission." Kyoko replied proudly. She didn't seem to know that Haruhi was around...I turned to Haruhi and saw her listening to Mikuru's iPod. Phew, the cat's safe in the bag.

"Oh, so your stay here does have a time limit. Oh...you lose, Kyo-chan." Koizumi piped up, chucking the last piece out of the checker board on Kyoko's side. "Kyo-chan?" I really think Koizumi's turned out to be a regular high school guy. _Just _a regular guy.

"It really is important for me to know that."

Koizumi held on to my uniform after I said that. "Stop saying those things, Kyon. You're driving me insane."

"Insane? No way. Not ever...but anyway, I'm going. Haruhi is not in the mood to make us do anything, so..." I replied, picking up my bag and leaving the SOS brigade room.

"Wait. I'm coming too." Koizumi piped up, following me out. Kyoko cleared her throat and followed suit.

*ASA MO YORU MO KOI KOGARETE-* (Kyoko's ringtone)

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Oka-san (mother)! Nani desu ka? (What is it?)" Sigh...Kyoko's stupid phone rang just as soon as we got to the school's yard. Oh, well. I couldn't help but watch Full Metal Panic's Chidori Kaname (actually a cellphone accessory) swing on Kyoko's phone as she walked around, chatting happily with her mother- that was until...

"Ehhhhh? Ah- y-yes, I understand...another one. So early, no, I should say way too early! There's gotta be some more time for me! Oka-san, you're tearing me apart. Okay, I understand...guess there's nothing I...could do about it...goodbye, Oka-san. Thank you..." Kyoko sadly said, as she hung up the phone. Kyoko put her phone back in her pocket and looked down to the ground for what seemed like forever...then suddenly, I noticed tears falling from her eyes straight to the ground. I approached her and asked Kyoko what it was her mother told her over the phone. Okay, I know I was insensitive, but I really had to know.

Koizumi shook his head, and gestured for me to stop irritating Kyoko. I made to leave with Koizumi to give Kyoko some alone time, but Kyoko held on to my uniform...and buried her face there. And she then started to shake and cry like mad. I was going to get pneumonia at this rate. Why me and not Koizumi?

"K-Kyon onii-san...I...I d-don't want to go! I w-want to stay here forever! I don't want to leave Koizumi-kun! I don't wanna Idon'twanna Idon'twanna...!" Kyoko was really crying. She was pretty mad about what she heard over the phone. And it hadn't been a week yet...now I knew why she was crying. I didn't have to ask anymore. Koizumi smiled at me, and then approched us. Koizumi whispered for me to comfort her. And so I did, by gently rubbing Kyoko's head. My cousin...had really grown up a lot. But I guess even psychics didn't bother to be emotionless...

"There, there, Kyoko. It's alright. It's not like you'll never see us again..." I said in the most soothing voice I could manage, still rubbing her head. Kyoko stopped crying long enough to look at me, then at Koizumi. Then she started to smile- a very forced one. But at least...

"K-Koizumi...I really h-have to go. Mother says the psychics have given me another mission...I...I'm sorry to have disappointed you. It hadn't even been a week. But I'm sorry...I really am. The whole thing with Haruhi is worthless, they say. And since I am making friends and living a real life...they don't like that. The higher-ups...K-Koizumi, are you mad at me?" Kyoko said nervously.

Koizumi stared at Kyoko with a look of sadness etched on his face. Kyoko did the same...and then he suddenly reached out and embraced Kyoko so tightly...Kyoko then reached up and gave Koizumi a warm kiss, with tears still falling from her eyes. Hey, hey! They didn't even remember that I am watching!

It seems like they didn't mind. Then Koizumi whispered things in Kyoko's ear which seemed like they were his reply...

"Koizumi-kun...my parents have reserved a spot on the last flight to Kyoto for tonight...I have to go home with Cousin Kyon and pack..." Kyoko sadly replied. Then Koizumi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Kyoko-chan...don't worry about me, I'll be all right. Just let life take its course. I will still be here in this world, though maybe not in Japan my whole life. I promise...I will always think about you, and you should do the same. I..._I love you more than anything, _Izumi Kyoko..." Koizumi said. Man, that is pretty ro-man-tic! I can't imagine myself saying such a thing to Asahina. Koizumi sure had guts!

"_I...I love you v-very much,_ Koizumi-kun...I swear I will never forget about you...ever." Kyoko replied. Smiling, she took Koizumi's hand, and they both laughed lightheartedly.

I was glad. Koizumi was glad, and so was Kyoko. It was going to be a very pleasant night...I looked up into the late afternoon sky, which was now starting to get dotted with stars. As the sun set, I thought..._what a wonderful world I am living in. I will never exchange anything here for something like the world a particular girl desired..._


	7. Chapter 7

The Melancholy Of Kyonko (Kyoko) Izumi

LAST Chapter!

By: Ichi Okazaki

**LAST CHAPTER: ...okay, this is now Koizumi's **_**real **_** Melancholy...what's going to happen?...(NOTE: THE REAL TITLE: The Mysterious Letters Of Disappearance**

It had been a few months since Kyoko Izumi, my eccentric, FMP otaku cousin left for Kyoto.

Who knew how she was doing? She never told us her home address, and neither did she send any letters. I wonder if she were, and if Koizumi was keeping them for himself?

And speaking of Koizumi, what happened to him?

Koizumi didn't even show the slightest sign of depression. Everyday he still went by bringing board games and forcing me to play with him. Since Kyoko was gone, I guess he just needed company from a fellow man pretty badly. But still...I knew deep down inside that Koizumi was actually hurting...I just didn't want to confront him about it.

One day, after classes had ended, I was about to proceed to the SOS brigade room when someone pulled on me by the collar- _hard._ Guess who?

"Kyon! We need to talk." Of course, it was Haruhi. I was half-expecting Kyoko to pop out of nowhere, crying, "Get your hands of my cousin, Suzumiya!" But of course, she wasn't there anymore...and probably never will be.

"What is it, Chief?" I asked half-heartedly. I definitely was going to be asked to do something stupid again...

"Nothing really...except...oh, just read this!" Haruhi replied, thrusting a piece of notebook paper on my face.

It really wasn't just ordinary note paper. It was in some handwriting I didn't recognize. In large, clear and bold letters written with a black marker, the note simply said:

"GOODBYE."

It definitely was confusing. "Haruhi. How and where'd you find this?" I asked.

"Oh, I was dumping stuff in my locker, as always. Then under my geometry book, I found this. Whoever wrote that must be someone we know..." Haruhi wondered, and I also did the same. Then after a few seconds, we both came to a conclusion.

"Koizumi!"

Haruhi and I ran like the wind, trying to find out where Koizumi had went. Asahina's tea for today would have to get cold. Nagato wouldn't even care...

First stop was Koizumi's house. Haruhi found the gate wide open, and so we went right in. The front door was also wide open. This was strange. The house, once full of things, was now completely empty. Or maybe not, for there were pieces of paper left on the floor. Haruhi picked one up and began to read the contents out loud. It was another letter from Koizumi. This is what it said:

TO: ALL SOS BRIGADE MEMBERS

FROM: ITSUKI KOIZUMI

SUBJECT: "I WILL QUIT THE SOS BRIGADE"

YOU ALL MIGHT BE SURPRISED AT HOW QUICKLY I HAD DISAPPEARED, BECAUSE IF ANY OF YOU MIGHT BE READING THIS IT MEANS THAT I HAVE ALREADY WENT AWAY FROM THIS TOWN AND SHALL NEVER COME BACK,EVER AGAIN. THIS TOWN HELD A LOT OF UNFORGETTABLE MEMORIES AND SOME PAINFUL, HEART-WRENCHING ONES. KYOKO IZUMI IS THE MAIN REASON. SHE HAD TOLD ME HERSELF THAT NEVER IN HER LIFE WILL SHE COME BY HERE AND SO I HAD LEFT AND NOW I PLAN TO GO TO MANY DIFFERENT PLACES IN ORDER TO MEET HER AGAIN. ABOUT MY WORLDLY POSSESSIONS, I HAD STACKED THEM ALL IN THE STORAGE ROOM, SO DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE WITH THEM.I HAVE NO NEED FOR THEM ANY LONGER.

YOU COULD SAY I AM A FOOL, FORSAKING MY POSSESSIONS AND LIFE FOR THE ONE I LOVE. UNFORTUNATELY, NO ONE COULD CHANGE MY MIND NOW. I AM DETERMINED TO FIND HER, EVEN IF SHE TELLS ME THAT SHE ISN'T IN KYOTO ALL THE TIME. I AM READY TO DO ANYTHING FOR HER. AS FOR SUZUMIYA-SAN, I SHALL BE QUITTING THE SOS BRIGADE WITHOUT ANY REGRETS. IN MY HOUSE YOU'LL FIND THE ARMBAND YOU YOURSELF GAVE ME SO LONG AGO. YOU COULD HAVE IT BACK, FOR I WON'T BE YOUR SECOND DEPUTY CHIEF ANY LONGER. TO ASAHINA-SAN: PLEASE STAY THE SAME. NAGATO-SAN, I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK IN YOUR GOAL. KYON, YOU HAVE NEVER REVEALED YOUR TRUE NAME. PERHAPS WE COULD JOIN EACH OTHER AGAIN IF WE MEET. YOU ALL WILL ALWAYS BE MY FIRST AND BEST FRIENDS...PROBABLY THE ONLY ONES. ANOTHER THING, KYON: ALWAYS STAY STRONG... AND KEEP SUZUMIYA-SAN COMPANY.

ABOUT TIME I ENDED THIS LONG , EVERYONE, AND I WISH THE SOS BRIGADE GOOD LUCK.

ITSUKI KOIZUMI

I could hardly believe what I heard. Haruhi had her head bowed down the whole time.

"Kyon. What actually happened?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. No matter where you were, Koizumi...we wish you luck, too.

I saw the tears filling Haruhi's eyes, and she held me close as she cried of frustration. So Haruhi could cry too...

Koizumi, actually...why didn't you tell us where you were going?

**This. Is. The. End. **

**Well? Did you have a "meltdown" from Kyoko (Kyonko) and Itsuki Koizumi's marshmallow romance which was too GOOD to be true?**

**Haha, I'll bet not.**

**Anyway...as I said in the first chapter...this is my **_**first **_**Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu fic...and **_**probably**_** the last. But who knows? I might be able to write another...**

**I'm actually one of the tons and tons of VOCALOID fanatics out there right now. I am focusing more on writing my first fic for that...**

**...I wonder who among my so-called fans can I relate to in this fandom...? (I used to think VOCALOID was a bunch of nonsense. Now that I am a fan, however, I'd like to shoot anyone who says that 'bout it. It's totally unique and is MORE addicting than any other anime or manga out there. (But that does NOT mean I have given all those up for VOCALOID!)**

**Oops, I'm rambling. Sorry to go on and on about this newest obsession of mine...**

**Please review! Any kind of review, negative or positive, or any side comments or suggestions would be acceptable.**

**-Ichi Okazaki**

**P.S. I would also want you all to check out any VOCALOID music video, MMD, AMV's, Talk-loids, and etc. out there. You're free to decide on who to love among the wide variety of choices. Do you go for low-pitched, high-pitched, in-between, girly or boyish voices? VOCALOID's most probably got something to fullfill your desired vocals. I ain't forcing you, I repeat, I AM NOT FORCING YOU! Just **_**please **_**go try...**

**P.P.S. I LOVE the KAGAMINE twins, Kaito, Meiko, and the two Kasane UTAUs turned VOCALOIDS. Just a suggestion~**

**-Ichi-nii-**


End file.
